Grims Blood
by amessybookshelf
Summary: Veronica "Ronnie" Grim was used to her normal (ok sub-normal) life until the Cullens arrived. Before she knew it she was friends with vampires, defending the town from an army of newborns, falling in love with a shifter; and did I mention that she had a secret of her own? Rated T for language. On Hiatus.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the Twilight Saga, all of that is owned by Stephenie Meyers. I only take credit for my own characters.

So, I have to warn you, I wouldn't take this too seriously if I were you. I've been in a writing rut for a good five years or so. In fact I have yet to finish a single story of mine (especially when it comes to fanfiction). So this is like my creative outlet. Some chapters may be better than others, it usually depends on how I'm feeling that day.

I would love some reviews, whether it's asking for me to continue the story (although I'm probably just going to do that anyways?), criticizing my work, asking questions, etc. reviews are always appreciated.

 **-Time Skip-**

Chapter 1

Veronica "Ronnie" Grim just wanted to go about her day in the normal way; with jeers and taunts from her peers, a few trips here and there, and walking arm and arm with her best friend. Unfortunately the Goddess wasn't with her today, if the tiny hyperactive vampire jumping in front of her was any indication.

"Hi! My name is Alice. You're Veronica right?" Ronnie couldn't figure out if she should be curious as to how the vampire knew her name or laughing at the fact that the tiny vampire seemed to vibrate in the spot out of excited. Never in any of her sixteen years on the earth had she seen such an excitable vampire.

"Ronnie, you can call me Ronnie," she cocked her eyebrows, "can I help you?" it was in her nature to help, simple as that. Vampire or not, Ronnie would only attack if she felt she needed to defend herself; and from the looks of things she would only need to fend off an overly excited hug.

Alice beamed, her hand reached forward to forcefully shake Ronnie's hand, "Yes, can you help me find my classroom? I'm new here, as you can probably tell-," Ronnie almost laughed at that understatement, a new girl in a small town stuck out like a sore thumb, "- and you seem to be the only one who isn't gawking at the site of the new teenagers in town."

Ronnie looked around a bit and could tell that Alice isn't over exaggerating. Literally every eye, including the faculty, had their eyes on the new students. While Alice had stuck behind to ask Ronnie for help, her family had decided to carry on forward without her; although Alice didn't seem to mind one bit about being abandoned by her family.

Ronnie softly smiled, "Of course. Do you have your timetable?" Alice thrust forward the little sheet of paper just as Ronnie uttered the word. Scanning over the sheet, she smiled as she noticed that her classes weren't very far from her own; although they wouldn't be in the same classes since they were a grade apart.

Walking Alice to her first class apparently meant she was going to have to listen to her life story. She had four other siblings, if she couldn't tell from before, although they are all adopted; and Alice was dating one of them, while two of the others were paired together as well. Her adopted father was a doctor while her adopted mother remained a stay at home mother; and from what Alice told her she seemed like a very warm-hearted woman.

After dropping off the strange vampire in her first class, Ronnie was immediately bombarded by her best friend; and the stares and whispers of her classmates.

Iris had been her best friend since she was five years old; when Ronnie had defended her from a bully on the playground and declared that Iris was her friend and not to be messed with. Iris also had a tendency to be a little bit of a wild child, a gossiper, nosy, and very much always in Ronnie's business, and she didn't mind it that much.

Iris' green eyes stared into Ronnie's hazel, unbleaking as she seemed to be searching her soul. Ronnie laughed to herself, quickly sitting down and setting up for the class. "If you're in love with me or something why don't you just confess already?" she winked at Iris before turning to the board, "although I'd have to warn you that I don't swing that way so you'll most likely be disappointed," she heard her best friend huff next to her as whatever retort she was going to give was drowned out by the beginning of the teacher's lecture.

A note quickly made its way to her desk, although she chose to ignore it.

Nudge.

Nudge.

Poke.

Ronnie rolled her eyes, willing the Goddess to give her the strength to be patient with her best friend and to not embarrass herself in class. She stuffed down her annoyance, knowing that this was just how Iris was, and how she would be until she was able to speak her mind.

She opened the note, keeping her head tilted up as her eyes cast downwards slightly; hoping the teacher wouldn't notice her inattentiveness.

The note read:

 _Who is she?_

 _Is she a threat?_

 _Why was she talking to you?_

 _Why were you walking with her?_

 _P.S. You'd be lucky to have me love you_

Oh how curious her friend could be. She turned to her slightly, eyes watching the teacher, and mouthed the word "later" to her before going back to the lesson.

Hopefully her friend could be patient enough to make it through the class.

 **-Time Skip-**

Surprisingly enough Iris was able to make it all the way through snack period and was finally ready to burst at lunch.

"Answers! I need answers woman" Iris demanded, her voice a low hiss to keep the conversation between us. We sat at a table by ourselves, which is how it usually is. She frowned as I laughed lightly in her face, eating bits and pieces of my lunch as I was staring at her in amusement.

It's always fun to watch her squirm.

"Can we sit with you by chance?" Ronnie was expecting to see Alice again, she got that feeling from the small vampire, she just didn't expect her to drag her whole family with her, let alone to each lunch with the rest of the humans; from what Ronnie remembered, vampires don't usually consume human food, unless it was the human themselves.

From the looks on the rest of the brady bunch they weren't all in complete agreement of Alice's choice; although from the looks of it they didn't have much of a choice as there weren't any tables free for a big family of five.

"Sure," Ronnie pushed Iris lightly, telling her with her eyes to move down a bit; Iris wasn't very happy with this decision. The Cullens took their seats, the blonde supermodel sitting next to the hulk, the blonde who looked to be in pain sat next to Alice, who of course sat next to Ronnie, and the bronze haired sibling that seemed to be bored with the circumstance sat across from Iris.

The Cullen's didn't say much, and Ronnie was sure it wasn't because they were shy. She was sure that they had every intention, besides Alice at least, to keep clear of the other humans, to finish school without having to interact unless they absolutely had to in class.

Iris spent most of her time clinging to Ronnie's side, her arm looped with Ronnie's. She glared at the table most of the time, muttering under her breath, "pesky new students who think they're good enough for my Ronnie-kins," and eating her lunch like a ravenous t-rex; which was quite funny because she doesn't look like she could hurt a fly.

Other than Iris cursing the whole clan, and receiving the silent treatment from most of the Cullens except for Alice and Emmett, lunch was pretty normal.

Ronnie hoped the days would only get better.

 **-Time Skip-**

Grimsby Garden was a small shop ran by Ronnie's Aunt Moira. The small shop had survived two generations, starting off as a small workshop where they sold her Grandfather's works of art (this included paintings, jewelry, and pottery). When her Aunt took over the shop she changed it to fit her passion: everything that has to do with the earth. Her aunt had a passion for herbs, plants, flowers, and gardening tools. Behind the shop her aunt had created a small garden to be utilized by her customers. The garden was inspired by the Japanese gardens from her aunt's Europe trips as a college student; there was a koi pond, a small waterfall, a small bridge, a gazebo, etc.

"Tell me now!" patient, or as patient as she could be, Iris was done. She was calling it quits. She was ready to tear into the next person that interrupted her and Ronnie's conversation. Ronnie only found this hilarious; Iris hardly ever got ruffled like this.

Ronnie sat across from Iris under the gazebo, half at peace from the sound of the small waterfall. She brought her tea to her lips, sipping lightly as she thought over what to tell her best friend.

Iris huffed, motioning with her flinging arms for Ronnie to start, "I'm waiting," which was true.

"Well they're new-," "obviously," "- and Alice came up to me. Simple as that," it wasn't her secret to tell. Even though Iris was privy to all of Ronnie and her families' secrets, the Cullen's weren't hers to tell. Even if Iris was part of the same world.

"Oh come on! I know they're something different, why can't you just tell me?" Iris sipped her tea angrily, although her body seemed to visibly relax the more she drank it.

"Goddess will me," part of her enjoyed this statement. While it was true that the Goddess ruled that they were to only tell their own secrets, she also knew she could have said that straight out. The exact saying that was used drives Iris crazy, and Ronnie was going to use it to her advantage.

Iris glared over the small teacup, fingers tapping the clayed cup annoyingly. Rolling her eyes she decided to relent a little bit, "but really I can't. It's not my secret to tell," she smirked, "maybe if you were nice to them they might tell you."

Iris frowned, grumbling to herself, but nodding her head in accent. "Can you at least tell me if they are good?" a valid question. The only problem was that Ronnie wasn't sure of her answer. From what she saw, and felt, they were different from most vampires. Although not overly friendly, if you don't count Alice, they didn't look like they were planning to eat the student body; but it was also only the first day and there was only so much information you can gather without having asked them any questions.

"I hope so."

 **-End Scene-**

That's the end of chapter 1!

Honestly, this was my rewrite. I have a written out chapter 1 with a first-person POV that I was going to originally publish… but I didn't like it. So I wrote this one instead, and I have to say I like it way better!

If all goes well, maybe I'll post some "bloopers" which are just mistakes and rewrites I've done.

Next chapter I'm hoping to go into more detail on what Ronnie and her family are (although we won't be going deep into Iris' background for quite a bit, I have that in store for later chapters). I'm also hoping that in the next chapter Ronnie and her Aunt will meet up with Carlisle and the family, sort some things out; but we'll see how I'm feeling when I'm typing that chapter up.

This is going to be an OC/Shifter story, just haven't quite figured which shifter yet. I'm kind of leaning towards Embry as I feel like he doesn't get enough love in the books. Although Seth deserves an imprint darnit.

P.S. let me know if you want more details on how the characters look (I'm planning on trying to get them in the next few chapters, I'm just kind of trying to feel out when a good time is. I got some detail on their eyes colors now, so maybe there will be something about their hair colors, lengths, look, etc.)

P.S. (2): Currently annoyed because Fanfiction won't let me use the format I want to :(


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the Twilight Saga, all of that is owned by Stephenie Meyers. I only take credit for my own characters.

 **Chapter 2**

"So they're vampires?"

Nod.

"And you didn't think to tell me?"

Nod.

"It's been two months?!"

Nod.

Moira Grim usually wasn't this temperamental. In fact she was usually calm and collected, as well as the voice of reason for many. Some said it seemed as if she was intune with the earth and all its elements. Currently though Moira Grim was as angry as she could be, and Ronnie would swear that her face was getting quite red.

"How could you be so irresponsible?! Don't you know that we have to report them to the Council? To the Volturi?" She paces a bit, her long billowy skirt sweeping across the floorboards of their living room, " Do we need to tell the Volturi? Is that even within our jurisdiction? Is this something the Cullens have to proceed with?" Now she was just whispering to herself.

"I didn't tell you because I had it handled. I figured I'd give them a couple weeks and I'd judge their behavior," she raised her eyebrows, "and they're perfectly fine. I wouldn't say harmless because we all know what they can do, but they haven't touched a single human, and they only eat animals, so as far as I can tell we don't have a problem here," Ronnie had to play her cards right if she wanted to keep the Council off of the Cullen's heels.

"And how do you know that, missy?" Moira's voice was shrill, shaking the walls of the slightly unstable infrastructure of their apartment above the store. For a second Ronnie was terrified that the vines holding parts of the walls together would loosen their hold because of Moira, but she just had to pray to the Goddess that Moira was still maintaining most of her control.

"I looked into the Grimoire for instance, and looked up vampires. It mentions in there that a while back a few vampire clans had turned vegetarian, which for them means that they get their blood from animals instead of humans. It states in there that those with yellow/gold eyes are usually part of those clans," she was proud of how little her voice shook when she explained her revelation to her aunt, something she had practiced in her mirror for hours.

Moira humphed, crossing her arms and finally sitting in the chair across from Ronnie. She almost let out a sigh of release, almost. "Look, if it makes you feel any better we can invite them to meet with us so we can set all our cards on the table," now this is what she was worried about the most.

It was only two days ago when Alice had suggested it. Even though Alice didn't know what Ronnie and her family was in supernatural terms, she knew that Ronnie had knowledge of vampires and knew what the Cullens were. Alice had suggested that it was finally time to clean the air and let the Cullens meet the Grims. Ronnie, although slightly hesitant to let someone in on their family secret, agreed that it was a possible option, but that it was up to her aunt.

Which brought Ronnie to this exact scene with her aunt.

Her aunt looking at the ceiling, breathing in and out evenly as if she was conducting a mantra in her head. She finally made eye contact again with Ronnie, with a slight smile on her face, "fine, but I want them to meet us in the gardens," her eyes became steel, "in my domain, is that clear?" Ronnie nodded enthusiastically, already dialing her newfound friend.

This was going to be good.

 **-Time Skip-**

Uncomfortable.

Ronnie's body was stiff as a board, looking across at the Cullens while sitting next to her aunt. Moira had procured enough chairs for the whole family to sit, although Ronnie could tell that they just wanted to be standing up and ready to hit the road if something were to go wrong in this meeting.

She couldn't really blame them for their anxiousness, she would guess that they were battling their instincts to run away, and her aunt was looking pretty scary tonight. She didn't even want to be there honestly, but she also knew that they could only live so long in ignorance before everything could eventually blow up.

"What are you," Rosalie demanded, although it sounded more like a hiss. Her body crouched over slightly in her chair, her eyes drilling holes into Ronnie's soul. If looks could kill Ronnie would've been ten feet underground the minute the Cullens entered the gardens.

She shivered slightly, imagining Rosalie's deadly glare and blood thirsty grin standing over her body in a deep grave was not a pretty sight.

She saw Edward shudder a little bit, looking at her with disgust. Peculiar.

"You're in our home, you came to our town, and you dare to question us first?" authority oozed out of Moira's pores. Aunt Moira was the only one standing, making sure everyone in the vicinity knew who the boss was.

Rosalie didn't stand down, but Carlisle, who they believe to be the clan leader, gave her a stern look of reprimandation, before giving Moira an apologetic smile. "I'm sorry, we mean no offense," another stern look at the grumbling Rosalie, who had finally sat in her chair with her arms folded, "but we are under the impression you already know what we are, so we are only curious as to what you are in our world."

Moira smirked softly, "I just have one question for you then," she leans forward, never blinking as she looks at all the faces of the Cullens, "do you guys think you are the only magical being in this world? Are you guys that naive?" Rosalie sneered, ready to pounce, thankfully Emmett was holding her down by the shoulders, chuckling slightly under his breath. Jasper and Edward didn't look too amused, but Alice seemed to be having a ball jumping up and down in her seat like a child who had eaten too much sugar.

"We apologize if we have offended you in some way," he thought carefully, tilting his head lightly, "we were unaware of other magical beings in existence, other than werewolves," at least they weren't completely ignorant of the magical world then. Ronnie sighed in relief, this boded well for the Cullens.

"I did not mean to sound upset," Aunt Moira sighed tiredly, rubbing her temples lightly before finally sitting down and looking at the Cullens with a softer look than she bore before. "I'm sorry if I seem ready to jump down your throats. Vampires are just not very well received in the magical community and I just wanted to be sure that I wasn't going to be making a mistake when I revealed what we are," she was smiling softly now.

Ronnie smiled at her Aunt, taking her hand into her own and squeezing lightly in comfort. Moira nodded at her, "we're witches." The Cullens looked slightly unsure of how to react, they were halfway between crouching and ready to attack or laughing at the absurdity of it all.

"No really, we're witches. My Aunt has an affinity with the earth," Ronnie's arms wave around the garden as an example, "and I have an affinity with… well...," she looks nervously at the Cullens, then down at her hands.

She knows that others have noticed her patched up hands before, have even questioned her about her fingerless gloves. She knows what lies underneath the cloth and bandages, but she doesn't know how the Cullens would take the news… considering what they were, and what they couldn't control.

She looked back up, fear taking over her features, "I have an affinity for blood magic," there it was, out in the open. Her little secret that she's hidden from the world for the last sixteen years of her life. Their bodies went stiff, and if possible slightly paler.

"Is that why you wear your gloves all the time?" Alice asked softly, getting up and moving to kneel before her, taking one hand within hers. She rubbed at it softly, gazing up at Ronnie's slightly moisturized eyes.

"Yes. My magic purely runs on blood," she paused, looking at the rest of the Cullens, squeezing Alice's hand reassuringly, "but I haven't used any of my magic since you've moved here…I didn't want to make you guys uncomfortable," Rosalie scoffed, standing up and giving her a full on glare of death.

"So what you're telling me is that you are like a ticking time bomb for us? And you're okay with this Alice?" Rosalie demanded, growling slightly. Emmett was behind her in a flash, hold her by the shoulders again, murmuring, "babe" in her ear.

"Unfortunately, that seems to be the case… however, "she looked at Carlisle with confidence, "I don't seem much need to use my magic when you haven't been causing any problems. So the most I can give you is that if I feel I need to use my magic I can give you guys a heads up. That is the only thing I'll be able to offer you," she looked down now at her and Alice's locked hands, wondering if her newly formed friendship about to end.

She had been content to live her live with only one friend, and don't get her wrong she absolutely loved Iris, but Alice was a new light to her life that she didn't know she needed. She had become accustomed to her sporadic shopping trips and light demands, the makeovers, the sleepovers, the constant chatter in her ear. Her life was once normal, and slightly boring, but now it was filled with so much more life to it, and she couldn't imagine her life without Alice and her family in it; even if half of them didn't seem to like her.

"I can't believe this! You're taking their side?" Rosalie screeched, stomping her feet like a child, glaring defiantly at their leader. It was only then that Ronnie noticed Carlisle had come over to settle a hand of his own on her shoulder, a cold comfort.

He was smiling kindly, no judgment within his eyes at all, "we cannot control who we are, what our urges make us do, and they cannot control what they are. We cannot judge them for that," he was looking at Rosalie now, slightly disappointed with her reaction.

Ronnie got it though, and she didn't blame Rosalie for her response, especially when she was right. Ronnie was like a ticking time bomb for vampires, especially for those who held off from their natural blood source. Rosalie seemed fierce and protective of her family, Ronnie wouldn't blame her for it.

"I'm sorry Rose. I don't mean to cause you guys more trouble," Rosalie huffed a bit, albeit her eyes and mouth weren't as harsh as before, "however I can offer something," their interest was peaked.

"I can ask the community if they've done any further research on vampires. Since they know about vegetarian vampires that must mean that some must still be in contact, and maybe they've come up with a few solutions to deal with your bloodlust, make it easier on you," Moira piped up. Ronnie smiled gratefully, a little worried that her Aunt would've pushed back at the thought of helping out vampires.

The clan settled, Esme smiled brightly, going forward to grasp Moira's hand within her own, "You don't know how grateful we are for your help. I think I speak for all of us when I say that we agree to your help," She smiled at both Moira and Ronnie, Ronnie feeling a sense of warmth and calm in Esme's presence.

"We can also offer protection in return," Jasper offered, raising his hand slightly. Ronnie, albeit a little surprised, had hoped that Jasper was warming up to her presence. This just proved her right. She was slowly winning the rest of the Cullens over.

Edward nodded slowly, shooting her a small smile of his own.

She beamed. She felt full of love now, even if they had only begun to trust them now.

"Now, if you could just answer some questions of mine," Carlisle's eyes shined brightly and Ronnie could just tell that he was itching to know more.

"Of course."

 **-End Scene-**

Woo! Man that was a lot of writing. I had assumed this was going to be a three pager, not five. I couldn't stop writing though!

So they're witches! Woo! Of course the dynamics of their magic will be fully explained throughout out the fanfic, especially Ronnie's magic.

Now we are done with the past moments, in the next chapter we will flash forward two years to when Bella arrives.

I think I've decided who I want Ronnie to be with, and that is… drum roll please…. Embry! I think it just fits with the age group, and I do feel like he deserves a lot more love, so I feel that he would be the best fit!

As always, reviews and thoughts are always recommended (especially since I'm trying to get back into the habit of writing more). Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the Twilight Saga, all of that is owned by Stephenie Meyers. I only take credit for my own characters.

Sorry for the delay!

Chapter 3

 **-Two Years Later-**

Ronnie found herself fascinated by the new girl. Bella Swan, Chief Swan's daughter, moved from Arizona, and somehow an enigma to the Mind Reader of the group. She also couldn't contain her laughter at his sudden frustration; she would've thought he'd feel relief at another empty mind.

"I don't know what's so special about her," Iris muttered, eyes glaring at Bella as she tore into her burger. Rose concurred, joining the glaring contest. Ronnie felt bad for the new girl, just a little bit, for so long she had been the target of Rose's frosty glare, and she knew just how uncomfortable that could be.

"I also don't know what your problem is with her," she defended weakly. She didn't bother putting up too much of a fight, she knew neither of them would give in. The twin glares pointed at her for a second, a chill went down her spine, before going back to their intended target.

Alice put a delicate hand on her shoulder, smiling softly, "don't mind them too much, it's harmless," whispering, "besides, this is the most entertainment we've had in months." Alice giggled as she sat back, smirking a bit at the two disgruntled beauties.

With that Ronnie let the subject go, she had other pressing matters to worry about; like how Jasper was dealing with Edward's spiked bloodlust. Eyes surveyed his tense body, still and unbreathing. His eyes were closed shut, scrunched in the middle as he strained to maintain focus.

She had a feeling this new girl might just be more trouble than she had expected, but she was also never one to shy away from a challenge.

 **-Time Skip-**

Well, that went well, she thought. Edward had left in a hurry after practically begging the office attendant to change his schedule, leaving a bewildered and slightly hurt Bella Swan in his wake. It didn't take long for her to hear the screeching tires of the rest of the clan to reach her ears, she didn't find it surprising either. She actually thought they would've left at lunch when Edward had first scented her.

She felt a lot of sympathy for the girl. She was new, hardly knew anyone except for the students that had practically thrown themselves at her, the mosquitos as they were called, and all of a sudden some boy was running away from her in what she could only describe as disgust.

She didn't even know she had moved until she was face to face with the new girl, one hand settled on her shoulder while smiling at her softly, "don't take it much to heart, the Cullens are just weird, especially Edward," Bella laughed slightly at that, her eyes lighting up slightly.

Her hand moved down to settle in front of her, hand ready to shake, smiling, "Names Ronnie, probably either the sanest person in the school or the most insane, take your pick," a small wink. Being friends with Iris and Alice had given her some odd habits over the years, winking a lot was one of them.

"Hi, Ronnie… are you sure I didn't do anything wrong? He just looked so-," "broody? Moody? Emo? Yeah, he does that," she could hear Iris calling out for her, waiting by the bicycle rack impatiently, eyes narrowing in on the new teen and her best friend.

"Look I have to go but if you find yourself lost or just in need of a friend to talk to here's my number," she scribbled down her number quickly onto her notebook, tearing it off and handing it over. She smiled once more before jogging over to the very irritated Iris.

"I don't even know why you bothered with her, she's nothing special," she sneered, holding her chin up and nose in the air as she noticed Bella looking over at them inquisitively, looking like the perfect snob that she was.

"Of course your Royal Highness, everybody looks so drab next to you," she mock bowed as she gave her a lopsided grin, laughing as she dodged the incoming slap.

"But of course, she is only a mere peasant."

 **-Time Skip-**

"So what are we going to do?" the Cullens and Grims came together in small assembly, Carlisle up on the imaginary podium. Ronnie didn't expect for them to speak much, the issue, after all, had to deal more with the Cullens than it did them; but she also knew that it was up to them to protect the humans from the creatures they only knew as stories.

She didn't want to fight the Cullens, but she would if it came between the human's safety versus the Cullens.

"Kill her obviously, she is too much of a liability," Rose's nostrils were flaring, Iris nodded, "aye, aye," before shutting up when she was mysteriously kicked in the knee.

"She is only a liability because she is Edward's blood singer, it is not something she can help," her eyes surveyed the group, "Edward isn't even here at the moment, so to me this a non issue," Iris and Rose scrunched up their faces, Rose hissing at her a little bit. Ronnie ignored them, used to their discontent on most of her views on issues brought up in the assemblies between the two families.

"Ronnie has a point, why is Edward not here?" Aunt Moira questioned, eyeing the empty seat Edweirdo usually took.

Carlisle saddened, "He has decided to take a trip to Alaska, visiting some cousins of ours," Alice chirped up, " He won't be gone long!"

Of course not, Ronnie expected for him to be back within the next week, two at the most.

"Then until he is back I vote that we suspend the meeting," Moira looked around pointedly, waiting for the votes. "Aye, aye" all around, all except for the scowling faces of Iris and Rose.

"Meeting adjourned."

 **-End Chapter-**

Oh, thank goodness this chapter is over. This one practically killed me. I figured we'd get the initial meeting between Bella and the Cullens (and now Ronnie) over with, but man was that boring to write.

On the bright side, the next chapter we'll be doing a small time skip to when Bella goes to First Beach and runs into Jacob and some friends (cough-Embry-cough), so hopefully, that'll be more exciting.

Sorry for the delay on this chapter as well you guys! I'll try not to make a habit of posting late (although there is a possibility that I might go back and rewrite this chapter).

S/O to my followers: BellaMarlee83111, Deviancee, Mythkingg, QueenOfHEL666, angelmarie1995, lexicon63738, and navybluebookworm!

A special S/O to my review from Sakura Tate! I appreciate your words of encouragement! Hopefully, this doesn't move too slow for you.

As always, reviews are appreciated!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the Twilight Saga, all of that is owned by Stephenie Meyers. I only take credit for my own characters.

Warning: Characters may seem OC! I don't remember much about Embry from the books/movies, and I also only own the last two books (I guess I had gotten the first two from my school's library at the time?), so I don't have much to go on. So if Embry seems to be off character, that is why.

Also, note that I don't remember if Embry and Quil were with Jacob when he ran into Bella at First Beach with the Mike, Jessica, Lauren, etc. gang, but they're definitely there now in this story.

From this point on I would just assume that I'm changing up the story to fit my personal story (that's kind of what fanfiction is though?).

Also, can I get a round of applause for getting another new chapter up early? (kidding).

 **Chapter 4**

"And you have to go?" she whined, lips set into a pout as she fluttered her eyelashes up at Ronnie. She was getting a bit tired of this, to be honest, Iris' constant complaining about Bella. Rose she could understand, her family was in danger due to her being Edward's blood singer, but Iris had virtually no reason.

"Yes, I promised Bella I would go, and I don't break my promises," she smirked, "besides, I can't leave her the mosquitos, they'd drink her dry," laughing weakly, throwing an apologetic smile towards the Cullens for the tasteless joke.

"Why can't I come then?"

"The entire time would be spent with you keeping me busy so I can't spend any of it with Bella, that's why," she stated, rolling her eyes. "Look, she needs a normal friend, other than just Angela, so give her some slack. You have me six days out of the week, you can give her one," Iris huffed, turning away to cross her arms and glare at Bella.

Bella, who had started to walk towards Ronnie, stopped midway, jolted a bit by the glare. She pulled back, hesitantly waving at Ronnie and Iris with a timid smile. Ronnie gave her a full-on grin, waving back enthusiastically; causing Bella's body to slump in relief.

"Well, I don't like it. We can't go onto La Push lands to protect you, you know," Alice had skipped her way to the two friends, putting one arm around Ronnie's neck and the other around Iris', pulling them down so she could talk directly into their ear, "be careful, and if you feel like you're in danger leave immediately, run to the line, and call us," she kissed their cheeks before skipping back to Jasper; although her skip held less pep than it usually did.

"Sometimes I get why everyone thinks she's so much weirder than the others," Iris mumbled, tapping her cheek lightly with her perfectly manicured finger.

Ronnie raised her left eyebrow, "sometimes?" That got them laughing.

"You're right," Iris looked at Bella contemplatively, tapping her heels before spinning suddenly to face Ronnie, "alright, get going before I change my mind and punch her timid little face in," Ronnie snorted, lightly slapping her best friend's shoulder before jogging to Bella's side.

Bella's whole face lit up as she reached her side, leaning forward to give her an enthusiastic hug. "Missed me huh?" she laughed, hugging her back tightly. She had gained a new friendship with Bella, one that she treasured just as much as she did with Iris and Alice.

"You have no idea, Jessica was just starting to go off about how hot Mike is," she fake gagged, laughing at Bella's stunned reaction; only to laugh harder when Bella's breathy laughter joined.

"Come on girls, the beach isn't going to wait for us all day!" Lauren's nasally voice grated on her ears.

 _Great, I'm going to have to listen to that voice all night._

 **-Time Skip-**

"Bella!" Ronnie watched as the boy ran up to them, fully believing that if his smile got any wider, it would break his pretty-boy face.

Behind Jacob were two others boys of similar look and height, although one, in particular, caught her eye. He shied away from their gaze, whispering into the other friend's ear, laughing lightly at some joke that was made between the two. He looked like he didn't know what to do, his friend had just dragged him over to some strangers from across the border.

She smiled.

Stepping away from the two reminiscing teens, she stuck her hand out for a handshake, smiling at the two boys, "Hi, my name is Ronnie, it looks like my friend has been dragged away by yours so I thought I might as well introduce myself," she leaning in slightly, "who knows how long they would've let us sit here in awkward silence if I didn't speak up."

The shy, but cute, one smiled timidly, while the other one gave her a lopsided grin, "Name is Quil, for some reason I felt a little off today, but when you came along you definitely turned me on," ain't he a cheeky one. She laughed a bit, doubling over exaggeratingly.

She wiped a fake tear from her eye, smiling at the shy boy, "what about you cutie? What's your name?" a blush rose on her cheeks when his own became flushed. She hadn't meant to embarrass him, cutie just seemed to slide off the tongue when she looked at him, and to be fair it matched him well.

"Embry," he mumbled, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly. He shuffled a bit, giving her a small smile. She felt at peace at that, happy that he wasn't angry with her slip of the tongue. She never did understand why boys found it insulting to be called cute.

"So boys, now that we aren't strangers anymore, what brings you down to the beach?" the boys straightened up at that, buzzing with excitement; Embry's smile even widened despite his initial timidness.

"Tonight they are retelling the legends at the bonfire," Embry exclaimed, smiling broadly, "you would love them I'm sure," legends huh. Quileute legends, she was sure her aunt had a book on them somewhere.

She grinned, "I'm sure," she looked at Lauren and Jessica crowded around Mike as he retold some epic surfing story of his, "unfortunately I came with a bunch of mosquitos, I won't hear the end of it if I ditch them now," she sombered. Embry's smile dimmed, his head dipping slightly in mild disappointment; Quil didn't look to hurt by the news.

"Oh well, next time," Quil pointed at the duo, "I'm sure Jake will invite your friend there one day, just come with her," he made a good point. She smiled politely after nodding, looking forward to the idea of listening to their legends one day.

"Hey Jake, we gotta go, they're gonna start soon," Quil called, "you can talk to your girl later," he mocked. Their faces went red, Jake sputtering as Bella giggled at their childish antics. They finally came over, Jake punching Quil in the arm.

Quil mocked pain, pouting at his so-called best friend.

Bella pulled at her arm, waving goodbye to Jake and his friends. Ronnie waved at the boys, smiling brightly at Embry, mouthing "cutie," and laughing when another blush arrived on his cheeks. Walking away she could hear them making fun of him.

The rest of the night was just filled with his face and the nickname she gave him.

Smiling peacefully, she realized that no matter how many mosquitos were surrounding her they couldn't possibly ruin this night.

 **-End Scene-**

Woop! So this chapter was a lot more fun to write, and I think I've gotten the trick down: don't listen to music. Apparently, any type of noise or music can distract me from writing well, and mess with my groove.

Anyways, what did you guys think about their first meeting? I know, I know, I changed up Embry's character a bit (from what I remember he wasn't actually that quiet if anything he was a bit more reserved than Quil), but this is how I saw him fitting with Ronnie.

Next chapter will include some more bonding time between Bella and Ronnie, as well as some Ronnie/Alice/Iris friendship, maybe some Iris/Rose friendship (hmm, perhaps I'll write up a bonus scene of just Iris/Rose friendship? What do you guys think?)

I also have some bonus scenes and chapters that I'm writing up, so I'm pretty excited to show you guys those as well, but they won't be published for a while ;)

Also, what is your guys' view on Iris? Hate her, love her, eh? Let me know in the comments (if you want of course)!

Special thanks to Sakura Tate for her lovely review!

S/O to my followers: **Pastelmilkytea** , BellaMarlee83111, Deviancee, Mythkingg, QueenOfHEL666, angelmarie1995, lexicon63738, and navybluebookworm! ( **Bold= new follower** )

Hope you guys are enjoying the story!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the Twilight Saga, all of that is owned by Stephenie Meyers. I only take credit for my own characters.

Warning: Characters may seem OC!

Sorry for the delay of this chapter! Another one shall be up soon, I promise!

 **Chapter 5**

Living in a small town can be somewhat dull. Everybody knows everybody, they know what the teens do on Friday and Saturday nights, they know when book club begins and ends, who can be found at the bar every night; nothing exciting happens in Forks.

Apparently, Bella Swan changed all of that.

Ronnie never thought she would experience so many panic attacks from just one person alone; she'd had a fair amount when concerning Iris and her reckless habits, but it was like Bella had been walking around with a sign that read, "Try to kill me, I dare you."

The girl was closing in on the Cullen's secret, especially when Edward had saved Bella from Tyler's truck. The girl had gotten lost in a pit of questions, not budging and pestered people continuously for even the slightest bit of information; she'd also been brave enough to ask Iris.

She was getting so close that Edward had begged for a distraction, eyes darting between Ronnie and Bella during lunch constantly, pleading with his golden gaze.

"Hey, Bella, why don't we just have a girls night at my house? Watch a couple of movies, play some truth-or-truth, eat pizza, and drink lots of soda. What do you say?" she smiled, leaning forward, eyebrows wiggling slightly. Her face lit up, agreeing immediately.

"Great," Iris muttered, eyes narrow as they burned holes in the table.

-Time Skip-

"Tell me, why don't we just let miss nosy mysteriously disappear?" Iris asked for the hundredth time in the past hour, throwing another pillow with the quote, "There is no friend as loyal as a book" by Ernest Hemingway.

Pillows were arrayed in various sizes, colors, and textures throughout the floor of Ronnie's bedroom, the hardwood floor covered by five king sized blankets that looked so fluffy they resembled bright clouds. Her small windows had been blanketed by thin layers of sheets, held up by chairs and brooms from the shop. Bowls of popcorn and chips, and six-packs of Coca-Cola lain across the blanketed floor, television on and a set of DVDs had been set next to the DVD player to chosen.

She was particularly proud of their work, she hadn't really had a chance to have a full-blown sleepover; it used just to be her and Iris. She'd mentally prepared her Aunt and warned her little cousin to stay away or be eaten by the scary vampires. Everything was arranged, all except for Iris' attitude problem.

She patted the makeshift seat next to her, lips pressed together as Iris scrunched up her face. Her body leaned forward slowly, setting one knee down at a time before settling before her. She was twisting their friendship ring between her fingers, biting her lip aggressively, shifting eyes lying everywhere but on Ronnie's burning gaze.

"What's your problem with Bella?" her arms crossed, "she hasn't done a single bad thing to you, she's never talked back, never cursed you out," her eyes narrowed, "goddess, she hasn't even looked at you in the wrong way!" Iris' head was dipped down to her lap, fingers rubbing the edge of her denim skirt.

Her eyes darted up uncertainly before lighting with equal fire, "you don't even see it! She's pushed her way into our lives without even working for it! She acts like everything should just be handed to her and expects all of her questions to be answered at the snap of her fingers," she gnashed her teeth, "she's just so spoiled, and you all are just blind."

Her arms were crossed, chin lifted up in defiance. Eyes blazed as they dared her to rebuke her claim.

Ronnie realized what this was, her eyebrows lifting up as she fought off the bubbling laughter threatening to spill.

For the first time in their ten years of friendship, Iris was genuinely jealous. She'd never been jealous of Ronnie's other friendships before, always confident that their friendship showed precedence over the others. Even when Alice and her family had come to town, she'd only showed mild signs of jealousy, nothing like when Bella arrived.

Her arms wound around Iris' neck, hugging her tightly as she hid her face in the cotton candy hair of her most beloved friend, "nobody could ever replace you, you know that right," she mumbled into the thicket of hair. She pulled back slightly, smiling brightly before heading back in for another crushing hug.

Iris' arms challenged her hug, arms just as tight as she hid her sniffles and tears against Ronnie's now wet shoulder. "Of course I know that you idiot," sniffles, "it just feels like you care more about her than me sometimes, you know?" her body shivered, arms tightening even more if possible.

"I'm pretty sure you're the idiot here," her mouth twitched, settling back, shoving Iris' shoulder lightly, "you should've just talked to me. I would've called you an idiot way earlier," the room filled with bubbling laughter, their hands now holding pillows as their arms waved the playful weapons at each other.

"I'm pretty sure you guys were supposed to way for us before starting the pillow fight!" another pillow landed on Ronnie's back, shifting her forward slightly before her arms reacted by swinging behind her to hit the small body of her favorite vampire.

She knew that Iris' issues weren't over completely, but the small smile she'd thrown Bella's way was a start.

 **-Time Skip-**

"Can you be quiet? We're trying to watch a movie out here," her door shoved in, the small body of seven-year-old Madison Grim barred Ronnie's doorway.

Madison stood with her back straight and chin up, her arms crossed as her nose crinkled in disgust. Her foot was tapping against the wooden floor, a pout evident on her rosy-cheeked face.

It was hard to take Maddie seriously when she wore her strawberry pink bunny onesie, with the floppy-eared hood atop her head.

"Sorry squirt," Iris smirked, getting up and ruffling with Maddie's copper ringlets. Maddie screeched, hands swiping the air, unsuccessfully trying to push Iris away. This only provokes Iris more, her straying fingers wiggling their way down Maddie's sides, ready to attack.

"Are you sure about this?" Iris dared, wiggling her fingers and eyebrows simultaneously. Maddie's arms crossed, pushing them down in hopes to cover her sides; not deterring Iris at all. Her fingers attacked with finesse, bringing glass breaking squeals from Maddie's throat. She stepped back in an attempt to break away from the evil-doer, only to find her mother's firm hands atop her shoulders, blocking her escape.

"Yield!" Iris demanded, eyes bright with mirth, fingers continuing their torment. The young girl squirmed, nodding her head frantically in a sign of omission. Maddie breathed in harshly, letting out big puffs of air as she regained control of her breathing. The girls laughed at the antics, although trying to smother them with pillows as to not further embarrass the girl.

"I told you to ask them if they wanted more popcorn," Aunt Moira scolded the young girl, winking at the other girls in the room, earning a small huff and crossed arms, toeing the wooden floor with one of her slippers.

"Anybody want more popcorn?" a chorus of "no" echoed the room, creating another round of laughter. Maddie rolled her eyes, turning away, her eyes now leveled with the door frame, body hunched slightly.

"Ok girls, don't have too much fun," Auntie winked, leading Maddie away firmly. Maddie turned around quickly, sticking her tongue out at Iris and pulling down her right eyelid before making a break for the living room; a laughing Moira following behind her.

The room now silent, Alice staring at Ronnie, Bella looking between eyebrow raised Iris, and the cold face of Rose, awkwardness filled the air. They weren't content with just watching movies and popcorn filled hair anymore.

"Truth-or-Truth?"

Bella's eyebrows lifted slightly, "you weren't kidding about that?"

Her head shook, clicking her tongue at the naive girl, "haven't you learned Bella? I don't joke about something as serious as Truth-or-Truth," her back turned from the group of girls, rustling with a hat that had been set between a pile of pillows.

She pushed the hat to the middle of the circle, eyes shining brightly as her mouth formed a lopsided grin. Iris buzzed excitedly, her fingers stretched out to grab one of the little pieces of paper that lay in the hat.

"It's simple, we just pull one of the pieces of paper from the hat and choose someone to answer the question. If that person answers then they are it and gets to pull the next question; if they refuse to answer then-," "-they are banned for life!" Iris finished, mouth set in a shit-eating grin. Ronnie slapped her shoulder slightly, shaking her head.

"No," she glares at Iris, "then they must complete a dare," she wiggled a small cup full of more pieces of paper in the air.

"Me first!" Alice's small fingers dug through the hat, her other hand shaking it slightly, trying to mix the questions well.

Eyebrows pinched together as she read the question, eyes darting around the circle of girls before settling on Ronnie. Her body shivered involuntarily, feeling nervous about Alice's predatory grin. It was a shame they didn't have the stereotypical fangs expected of vampires, she would genuinely resemble a shark then.

"Ronnie, who are you currently crushing on?"

Relief settled in her bones, shoulders sagging as the grateful smile took over her face, "None," head high, shoulders set back straight.

"Lies!" Bella blurted, lurching forward, buzzing in excitement. Her eyes were alight with mirth, a smile overtaking her face.

Ronnie found herself frowning a bit; she didn't believe she was lying. Her mind supplied several memories, plenty of boys and girls but none of them had caused any butterflies. She didn't have any clue as to what Bella may be implying.

"Remember Jacob's friend? At the beach? I can't remember his name, but he was the quiet one," she rushed, face turned pink under everyone's inquisitive eyes.

The lightbulb went off in her head, that did ring a bell.

Immediately the images of the blushing boy, shy and adorable Embry popped into her head. She found herself smiling a bit, blushing herself at the memory. She did find him cute, and easy to talk to, but she wouldn't have called it a crush.

"Embry, his name was Embry," she supplied, Bella's smile in response was blinding.

"Yes! Embry! You cannot tell me you didn't think he was cute, I saw you two," her eyes wavered to Iris, "they were practically buzzing with chemistry, even Jacob said he was usually that shy or easy to embarrass," she puffed her chest, grinning.

With one eyebrow quirked, "I mean yeah he was cute, but that doesn't necessarily mean I have a crush on him," she deflated. The other girls collapsed, Ronnie now realizing how energized everyone in the room was at the suggestion of romantic life in the cards for their beloved witch.

"Guys, I'm pretty sure I need more than a few minutes to develop a crush," she smirked, "but he was cute."

The room filled with "aw"s.

 **-End Chapter-**

I ended up getting tired of writing this scene, so I decided to leave it off like this. Thought it would be nice to include a small girl scene, primarily to showcase a new character and a good conversation between Iris and Ronnie.

Next chapter will be Bella and Ronnie going dress shopping with Lauren, Jessica, and Angela (Iris does not go, and you will find out why). I'm pretty much buzzing at the idea of writing this chapter so I would expect an update soon after this one!

P.S. I just want to extend my gratitude for those who are reading and liking this story. This story is definitely helping me out with figuring out my characters for my own account (I even decided that the name for this fanfic story will be the official name for the book, so I'm definitely excited about that).

It's also helping me flesh out 3rd POV, it's still something I'm getting used to, and I think this is helping me gain experience with it (even though the official story will most likely be written in 1st POV).

S/O to my followers: **bluerose921** , **emmybear0216** , Pastelmilkytea, BellaMarlee83111, Deviancee, Mythkingg, QueenOfHEL666, angelmarie1995, lexicon63738, and navybluebookworm! ( **Bold= new follower** )

Another S/O to QueenOfHEL666 for your wonder reviews the last couple of chapters! Very appreciated, and I'm glad you like Iris!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the Twilight Saga, all of that is owned by Stephenie Meyers. I only take credit for my own characters.

Ok, so if you saw my last post, titled "Update" then you probably are a bit surprised by the fact that I continued the story in 3rd person. Frankly, it's because I was being a coward that I had decided to rewrite the whole last five chapters anyways. I've always had a slight issue with writing in 3rd person. Well let me tell you, I will be not be held down by this fear anymore, I will grow my skill and continue writing this story!

With that said, I really hope you guys enjoy this chapter! I actually really liked writing it (and I mean writing it, I actually wrote this chapter down on paper before typing it up and refurbishing it a bit).

On with the show!

 **Chapter 6**

Her eyes raked over the abundance of dresses: a-lines, ballgowns, pink, blue. Frankly, she thought there was too much of a variety. Maybe if she just threw caution to the wind and picked the first dress in her size the torture would be over.

She doubted Iris would let her do that.

Iris, standing at 5'6 with her pink locks tied back in a nicely done chignon, stood at the ready with at least five prom dresses held tightly in her grasp, staring intently at Ronnie whenever her hand hovered over any hanger.

"That one!" she exclaimed, gasping in excitement with a wide grin on her face. Ronnie's hand was slapped away as perfectly manicured fingers dove into the rack and picked out a sparkling blue a-line like a claw in the claw machines of an arcade; precise but clumsy at the same time. The dress was hustled into her waiting hands; which had taken a defensive position as soon as Iris had shoulder-checked her to get to the dress.

She resisted the urge to scrunch up her face, fingers gliding over the cheap fabric of sparkles she was sure to be itchy. Forcefully a smile dawned on her face, much like the one she gave with the last four to five dresses Iris had proclaimed were, "the one."

"I think that's enough dresses, for now, don't you think?" Iris pouted, her lower lip popping out as her shoulders slumped, "I mean, once we try on the dresses here we can move on to the next store, right?" Her face immediately picked up, hurriedly pushing Ronnie and her hoard of dresses towards the fitting rooms.

Ronnie stared at her reflection, wondering what she had done to the Mother Goddess to make her look like Princess Aurora gone bad; the skirt of the dress was too low and smothered with sparkly tulle and shoulders at the wrong place so her arms would be restrained.

"How's your dress looking?" she asked hesitantly, briskly trying to get the mess of tulle back over her head; it got stuck on her chin.

"Mm, a little too tight, weirdly enough," she heard rustling in the dressing room next to her, "is it me or do these dresses have way too much tulle?" she heard Iris huff, exasperation leaking out in every noise she made.

Thank the Goddess, "Yes!" she tried not too sound too overly excited with where the conversation was going, "Thank you, I thought I was going crazy," by that she meant she was going to go crazy if she had to wear four more dresses just like the one she was wearing and deal with Iris' pushiness. She couldn't express her relief enough, knowing that Iris felt the same way.

"Want to go to The Daily Dosage and get some coffee?" She finally though Dea had heard her silent prayers.

"Yes, oh Goddess yes! I don't care that it's late, I need some coffee in my veins," she practically spiked the dress onto the floor, finally getting the blasted torture machine off; wishing for a moment that she could burn it and send it to Hell like it deserved.

 **-Time Skip-**

The Daily Dosage was buzzing for a Tuesday night, Ronnie guessed all of the high schoolers in the area had gone to Port Angeles for their dresses that night too.

She was lucky they hadn't run into the mosquitos, Lauren and her little band of twits (besides Bella and Angela of course), there; although it would be nice to save Bella from the fiends.

"Ronnie! Iris! Come in, we always have a seat for you," bellowed a voice of one of the best men Ronnie had ever met.

Parker Pink, owner of The Daily Dosage and longterm family friend of the Grims. He stood at a good 5'10, able to look over a crowd full of teenagers and spot Ronnie a mile away; to be fair not many teens in their town had dark brown hair with platinum blonde tips.

His hazel eyes sparkled with mirth against his dark skin, his dreadlocks waving loosely in his half-hearted man-bun. He quickly left his crew to the shark-infested waters, darting to guide them to a newly cleaned off table next to the window and a small bookcase, Ronnie's favorite spot; one of which she was sure he always left reserved for her and her friends.

"So hows it going ladies? Your usuals?" He winked, miming writing down their order on a small notepad, "an Earl Gray Latte for our resident punk, and a spicy hot chocolate for a spicy young lady," more winks.

The girls nodded, giggling as they sunk into the beautiful vintage chairs, watching the bustling crew work their butts off in the evergrowing crowd.

"Do you think that this place is ever not busy?" Iris wondered aloud, nabbing a copy of _Sense and Sensibility_ from the bookcase, fingering through the pages for her favorite quotes and scenes; mouth miming the words as her eyes followed the paragraphs.

"With Parker's drinks and honey cakes-," in a flash, he dropped their order off, as well as a complimentary honey cake and charming smile that lit up his face, "- never."

They mindlessly chatted for a while, sometimes people watching, sometimes getting themselves stuck in another poetry book; but what they were doing was relaxing. For the first time in a while, they weren't worried about keeping secrets or controlling someone's bloodlust; they were living.

"Hey, isn't that Bella?" the visage of a simple night fell. Iris pointed out the window, her eyes narrowing as they took in the bikers that seemed to be heckling the poor girl. Ronnie didn't even have a second to respond or even think about Iris' words before the girl was out the door in a dead sprint. Ronnie cursed under her breath, dropping the money owed, and a little bit extra, and followed hot on Iris' heels.

If it weren't for Edward's Volvo screeching to a halt between the girls and the gang, Iris would've thrown herself at them and try to pulverize their faces, Ronnie wouldn't have been too far behind.

"Get in," they heard Edward growl through clenched teeth, practically hearing them grinding in his tight jaw before Bella vanished into the car; leaving the two girls stranded with the bikers and watching the red lights of the Volvo's tailend propel down the street and into the night.

"Well, what about you pretty ladies? Up for some real men tonight?" one biker belched, the rest of the men snickering at what they thought were two defenseless girls who'd wandered down the wrong street at the wrong time.

Iris' eyes flashed bright, a rosy hue that promised pain. Her skin paled, taking on a gray pallor as dazzling marks gleamed across her flesh. Pink hair grew down to her ankles, waving in the night air and seemingly winding themselves around Iris' body. Her nails sharpened, her teeth elongated into pointed fangs.

"Ready to meet a real monster?"

 **-End** **Scene-**

Welp, I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! I worked pretty hard on this one. I decided to focus more on Ronnie and Iris, as well as other characters from my story, because the whole point of writing this fanfiction was to learn more about my characters (and ok, I really wanted another Embry/OC story).

I would say there will be another chapter update soon, but I'm pretty busy this week so if there were to be another chapter posted it would most likely be on Saturday or Sunday.

Thanks for your patience! I love you all!


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the Twilight Saga, all of that is owned by Stephenie Meyers. I only take credit for my own characters.

I just wanted to let you guys know that 1. Embry won't be appearing for a few more chapters, but I swear you won't have to wait too incredibly long 2. This chapter is a straight Ronnie (My OC), chapter and a little bit more into her background.

This chapter has been perfect for practicing 3rd person narrative (at least I believe so) and fleshing out some parts of my own story (which was the primary purpose of this fanfic).

Hopefully, you guys like it and aren't too particularly bored.

 **Ghostwriter71** : I know the feeling. Everything I read has to have some sort of romance attached to it, and I can never read straight romance. Fantasy/Romance is definitely one of my favorite genres.

On with the show!

 **Chapter 7**

"So Bella knows?"

"Yes."

"And now her and our resident sparkly broader are together?"

"Yes."

"Go Edward?"

She knew she should've been happy for the loner vampire of the coven, but she couldn't help but wonder what that meant for them, as in her and her family of misfits. Her lip was starting to bruise as she worried it.

Did Bella know about her family now? Had they even come up in the conversation? Did Edward just lay it all out there? Or had he respected her wishes and kept their secrets?

All of the questions whirling around in her head was starting to make her dizzy.

"She doesn't know about you," Alice smirked, "if that's what you're worried about."

The tension in her shoulders released at once as she let out the breath she'd been holding.

That still left the issue of when to tell Bella without the council riding their asses to the ground.

The Cullens had been readily accepted by the Council, with them already being supernatural creatures. Even then the Council members had grumbled a bit, still holding on to old prejudices. Aunt Moira had to promise the Council that she'd make sure the Cullens burned if they crossed the line.

She doubted they'd be as accepting of Bella learning their secrets, Goddess, they'd probably threaten to send her to the Underneath just for the audacity to ask them such a thing.

Much like vampires, from what she'd learned from Carlisle, humans were only allowed to know their secrets if they pledged to join the supernatural lifestyle. For witches and warlocks, this usually meant binding with marriage, as witches and warlocks are born not turned. If a human was brought into their world without marriage, then they to undergo a meeting (trial) with the Council, and be accepted by a 3 to 1 vote.

Bella was a human destined to become a vampire. Bella barely knew about the supernatural world she'd stumbled into. Bella wasn't an adult yet. She couldn't even say that she knew without a doubt that Bella could be trusted with their secret.

There was no way around it though. Bella was an honorary Cullen now, whether she knew that or not. Hanging around the Cullens would increase the likelihood that their secret would be revealed in time.

The Cullens only talked to her family and Iris, Bella would eventually catch onto the fact that they must not be one hundred percent human either. She knew Bella enough that there would be insistent questioning, digging, until she got the answers she wanted.

That's how she got Edward to tell her.

She had a choice to make. She could either ignore the Cullens and Bella for the rest of their time in Forks, or she could suck it up and talk to the Council, and pray that the Goddess was on her side.

"I have to talk to the Council."

 **-Time Skip-**

She hadn't been to the Underneath in a few months. Her apprenticeship had gotten to the point where her lessons were few and far between, she was only required to visit every few months now for a brief lesson; to upkeep her training. She was scheduled to go next week, but Bella's inquisitive eyes and hard pressed lips at lunch had left her stomach in knots and visibly sweating out her nerves.

The only thing keeping her now was the ornate mirrored gate before her.

Every family had a mirrored gate, a Speculor as it was called. The Speculor was the only way of traveling through the dimensions for witches and warlocks. Some say that the mirror changed shape to fit the family, but most of the time it was just a large ornate framed mirror that most could claim were from antique shops or thrift stores.

Right then the Speculor rippled, humming as she pressed her palm across its cool surface.

Her magic sang within her soul, blood bubbling in happiness instead of anger, body at peace with the thought of being surrounded by her magical homeland.

She wished her body and magic would stop betraying her like this.

The Speculor purred. It pushed at her barriers, asking to enter the threshold, offering all of the safety and comfort of the world if she'd only say the word. An image of a delicate hand appeared behind her closed lids, beckoning with its finger like a seductress.

She disliked Speculors to the core.

Giving in, she whispered the word the Speculor wished for, craved for. The word left her lips like a little caress only meant for the gates invisible ears.

"Retego."

Her body felt light, lifting from the safety of her basement's cool cement floor. She laid still as magic rolled over skin, tickling the hairs as the Underneath pulled her through.

Her breath exhaled as the tingling of leftover magic died down. The echoed voices of the Underneath's citizens rang through her ears as the Speculor's song withered away, its caress now gone.

Eyes opened slowly, humming as she stretched her arms up to crack her sore back. The open magic always felt weird and awkward to her bones, made her feel as if the Underneath always brought her back slightly broken.

The Underneath was abuzz, as it usually was at all times of the day. Its busy stoned streets filled with carts, shops, and apprentices scurrying around to find the almost impossible items their mentors required.

 _Oh, those were the days._

The smell of warm bread and honeymead masked the air, the only thing heavenly by the Underneath. Food was one of the main delicacies of the Underneath, plenty of Kitchen witches and warlocks docked in the center of the large city; the only thing missing was Parker's fantastic honey cakes, and she thanked the Goddess that they were all hers up in the Above.

"Ronnie!"

She couldn't keep the grin off her face, even if a part of her still wanted to swat the magic winding around her away; magic was always so greedy.

Mira, one of her few friends from the Underneath, abandoned her forge to pounce at Ronnie's still adjusting body. Her chestnut brown pigtails came down across her shoulders as skinny arms wrapped themselves around her neck. Mira's brown eyes twinkled as she waved Ronnie's body this way and that with a crushing ferocity as if she weighed nothing.

"I can't believe you're here," her friend exclaimed in a breathy voice, "you're early." Mira always knew when Ronnie was due to visit. She swore that Mira had her visits calculated and marked on her calendar in bright red ink; if it weren't for the fact that Mira wouldn't be caught dead with such a thing as a calendar.

How she was able to meet all of her deadlines, Ronnie never knew. Mira would always tap her head and smirk, claiming, "It's all in here, baby,"every time Ronnie bothered to ask.

"I have some business with the…" she choked up slightly, the air around her feeling incredibly hotter than before, even though she knew that was impossible; magic flowing through the Underneath always made sure each witch and warlock were comfortable and fit to their needs, and that primarily worked with the atmosphere's temperatures.

She let out a small puff of air, incredibly frustrated with the situation at hand, "the Council. I have to meet with the Council," her hands came up to her hair, grabbing at her locks and pulling hard; wishing that the pain would wake her up and this would all have been a dream.

Tug.

Nope, still painful and still stuck in the Underneath until her business is finished.

Mira whistled, she'd pulled back after Ronnie's hands had detangled from her grasp to pull at her hair, an eyebrow quirked as she let her hands settle at her small hips.

"I wouldn't want to be in your shoes."

Considering how the soot-covered girl with greased skin and burnt clothes was not only the smallest and frailest looking girl Ronnie had ever met, yet remained the strongest physically, rivaling Thor and the Hulk combined, witch in both dimensions, her fear unease meant something.

Her hand waved in the air, "I know, I know," she muttered, "I just need to get this over with." The urge to open the Speculor and hightail it back to the Above ever so present in her mind.

 _Suck it up, buttercup._

Mira walked with her most of the way to the Council's compound; much to Luca's, Mira's partner forge-master, chagrin.

Even though being in the Underneath made her feel sick, although not literally as the magic wouldn't let her, she missed Mira and her stories of swordsmithing, crafting, resource gathering, demon killing, and all around badassery. If she weren't so keen to have soot and oil always in constant contact with her skin, Ronnie would've brought her to the Above to meet the Cullens.

As it were, she wasn't sure if Mira would be buried alive by a mountain pile of clothes from Alice, or if Alice would be sliced in half by a raging Mira who didn't sit well with being ordered around and forced to do anything she didn't want to do.

Probably safer to keep them away from each other.

Mira would never come to the Above anyways, she hated the Above just as much as Ronnie disliked the Underneath.

Their chatter came to a halt as they reached the steps of the Council's compound.

The compound always reminded her of ancient Greek temples, massive white pillars and long winding steps to reach its holy doors.

"And this is where I leave you," the coward chirped, kissing her cheek quickly before scampering off to hide in her forge.

Ronnie wished she could be a coward.

"Come, Veronica Grim, we won't bite," the small, appealing voice of Councilwoman Amory "Mori" whispered in her ear. An amused smile, small but seen, played across her face as she glided past her, climbing the stairs with not even a hint of urgency or need to rush in her steps.

A chill ran down her spine. Mori may appear to be nice, but Ronnie knew about her true nature. Mori couldn't be underestimated, she was the most potent Spirit (Necromancy) witch in the history of the Underneath; she wouldn't be surprised to hear that one of Mori's spirit agents had informed her of Ronnie's arrival.

She really wished she could be a coward.

-Time Skip-

"You've come here to speak on behalf of a human girl," a statement, not a question, made by an impassive Mori as her purple robes splayed about in front of her and across her throne-like chair.

The other members remained impassive as well, trained to keep their emotions in check.

Emotions were a dangerous mix with magic, this had been ingrained into her young mind at every moon and sun festival when the Council would repeat it like a prayer.

"Yes. I know I've already asked too much when we'd come to ask permission to tell the vampires," the eyes of her mentor, Caedes, Councilman and Master Blood Warlock, looked her over briefly; making her realize she'd been trembling.

Traitorous body.

She willed herself to gain control; weakness must not be shown.

"But it has been seen by the clairvoyant vampire that the human will become a part of their coven, a part of their world and ours," she hoped her voice sounded convincing, her eyes remained on the faces of the Council while she kneeled before them.

Before she could cower away from her plan, she brought about a simple dagger, one gifted to her by Mira years ago. The dagger, simple and looks like any old dagger, was laced with magic.

"By my blade, a dagger of Veritas, truth. I swear on my blood that Bella will not be a threat to the Underneath and the lives of witches and warlocks across the dimensions," the dagger now poised against her wrist, eyes set determinedly on the Council, unwavering.

"So dramatic," Ignes, Witch of Fire, yawned, settled back on her throne with rolling eyes.

Ignes had always been different from other Council members, the first fire witch to land a spot on the board in thousands of years; they'd always been known to be too temperamental to handle the affairs of the Underneath. Although usually impassive, if one was going to break the facade of indifference, it was her.

"Rise little one," she smiled gratefully at the gruff voice of her mentor, "no need for wasted blood," the others nodded in agreeance.

Aqua, Water Witch, spoke with her silvery voice, eyes alight with amusement, a graceful smile adorning her youthful face, "We've come to an agreement during your air of…," she winked, "dramatics."

"The human, Bella as you call her," Mori waved her hand absentmindedly, not really caring for specifics, "has two years before she is to be turned.

"You may petition for an extra year once the two have passed and she has not been turned, that is the longest we will wait little one," Caedes raised an eyebrow, "before she will be dealt with, swiftly."

It was until she'd bowed to her mentor and promising to be back the following week for their lesson, said goodbye to Mira, and landed back in Grimsby Greenery basement, that she'd let the air she'd been holding out.

Thank the Goddess that was over.

 **-End Chapter-**

Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter!

Thank you to everyone who is following this story!


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the Twilight Saga, all of that is owned by Stephenie Meyers. I only take credit for my characters.

I am so, so, so, sorry for such a late update. I swear it wasn't just because I forgot. I have two D&D campaigns, and I've been trying to read and write (the actual story) more, and my friends took up my whole weekend, so bleh. Poor excuses aside, here is the latest chapter!

 **Ghostwriter71** : I'm not even sure they would try to fight the Volturi at all, haha. I feel like the Council believes themselves to be above the vampires or any other creature in general. If anything, I think I could them scoffing, snapping their fingers, and all of the Volturi burst into flame (Obviously I'm saying this because I'm not planning on having the Council and Volturi interact).

 **SecretNerds** : There shall be more! Thank you so much for your review :) I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Enjoy the show!

 **Chapter 8**

Chaos.

Everything moved in slow motion as the blood seeped from the papercut adorning Bella's finger. Without a second thought, Ronnie pulled out her necklace, a small vial with a thorn at the end, and held tight.

She withheld the gasp of pleasure mixed with pain, her magic finally awake from its long slumber. Her magic was practically dancing beneath her skin, warming at the touch of blood. She willed herself to take care of the vampires first, her bloodthirst could be dealt with at a later time.

Swiftly drawing the sigils of protection on her right palm with blood, she thrust her hand against the floorboards, staring intently at Bella's now sprawled body atop the broken glass table. Blood boiled, hot and powerful, steaming to be released. The sigil worked with her blood, lighting up at the touch.

"Contego"

The word slipped off her tongue so sweet, the magic thrumming, singing with the protection ward. It wanted to bathe in its light, extend, protect, projecting forward towards the innocent human. It surrounded her like a bubble, impenetrable.

Bella sat up from her position, one hand tangled in her hair while staring wide-eyed at her friend; her mouth drew open in awe. If she hadn't been suspicious of her before, she definitely was now.

Before the sigh of relief escaped her lips a cold, hard body slammed into her own. Jasper held Ronnie down by her shoulders, using some of his supernatural strength to leave bruises in its wake. He snapped his teeth in her face, venom threatening to drip from his lips. Ronnie withheld a hiss of pain, her lips drew back in a snarl, daring the predator.

Her magic roared, loud and mighty. It wanted more. More blood. It craved its warmth, wanted to swim in the blood of its enemies. Magic wanted to seep into their bodies and destroy them ever so slowly, wanted to pull through the diamond-like skin, to rip its skin away bones.

It called for blood.

"Impressio," she hissed, low and gruff.

His body flew back, pressed up against the wall opposite from her own. He hissed, venom pushing past his teeth. His fingers dug into the wall, willing it to crumble beneath its grip.

She closed her eyes, focusing on her breathing for a brief second. She forced her aching hand to reach up, willed her shaking finger to pass over her lips, using the blood like lipstick. She mimed a zipping motion, eyes intent on the vampire before her.

"Potestas."

His body stilled, mouth shut.

She finally let her body relax, a slight sigh of relief escaping her lips. She took the time to survey the rest of the Cullens, her body limps as she struggled to keep it up by her right palm held against the floorboards, shoulders sore from the weight of Jasper's grasp.

They had all fallen prone under her spell, staring at her with soulless black eyes, nostrils flaring. She hadn't realized her work had gone beyond the intended target, _my magic is going rogue_.

She struggled to stand up straight, her legs a little wobbly as her left hand clutched at the back of a nearby chair to remain steady. She huffed, eyes straying from the Cullens to Bella's huddled body in the bubble.

Her brain told her to grab Bella and get out, away from the lion's den.

Her magic said to live, to drink from their bodies. Her magic wanted to summon the demons of the dark, to be used.

She had kept from her magic for too long.

It slashed inside of her, like daggers stabbing her at every corner of her body. They seemed to pierce her over and over again, unrelenting. _Painful. So painful._

"Veronica," her head swung at the voice, a low moan that managed to escape from Edward Cullen.

 **He is strong.**

 **Feed.**

 **Hunger.**

 **Blood.**

"Please let me get Bella out of here," he pleaded, voice raspy, struggling to gain control. His eyes were still gold, barely. Fingertips slowly started to move, testing his movement.

 **Not strong enough. More blood.**

"Privo."

She attempted to draw the sigil on the chair, her body heaved over the backing, right hand wavering as she concentrated on drawing the right sigil. Without the sigil she had no hold over her magic, the magic would spread and release them, all of them, from their frozen state. She needed to concentrate, for her and Bella's sake.

She had murmured the word softly as her finger drew the last line, watching through half-lidded gaze as his body fell forward at the sudden release.

She eyed Bella's bubble as Edward leaned against it, one palm held over its surface, gazing somberly as Bella's own hand lifted to meet his, only to be kept separated by the barrier.

With her right hell she ruined the protection sigil, watching as the ward around Bella fell apart, Bella's body disappearing the second Edward could reach her.

Her body felt heavy, more substantial than before, like a ton of bricks were pulling her down. Her body sagged right, the chair toppling over, landing before her face. She struggled to breathe, her fingers drawing blood once more.

 _One more sigil._

"Contego," whispered, one last breath before the world went dark.

 **-Time Skip-**

Se awoke to blinding light and a searing headache.

White walls, fluorescent floors, a dull room that she never wanted to step foot in again. Apparently, she had angered the Goddess in some way.

"You haven't been using your magic," her aunt's voice was brittle, her hands bunched in Ronnie's white sheets. In the corner of the room she could make out the silhouette of her best friend sleeping on a hospital chair, Laura asleep tucked into her body. Tears seared her skin, burned in a way indescribable.

Her aunt was crying.

Aunt Moira, who had lost her brother and best friend in the same night but never shed a tear. Moira, who took care of two, three counting Iris, young girls on her own (with some help from her family and friends), and never complained.

She was crying.

"Bella?" she was able to croak, her throat had never burned so much in her life, it felt as if something had been crawling through her body and out of her mouth.

She had to know if her friend was safe. Deep down, she knew the Cullens wouldn't mean to hurt her, but instincts were hard to saddle.

"Safe."

Her aunt kept stroking the nape of her neck, sometimes going up to run through her hair. Moira's hair was always a little messy, but Ronnie had never seen it resemble a birds nest as much as it did then.

She took hold of her aunt's hands, holding them like a treasure in her own. She never wanted to see her aunt in this state again.

Moira let out a big breath, giving her a stern look, "you can't tie down your magic like that Veronica," another long breath, "you have to tend, nurture, your magic, or else it will destroy you," a shiver ran down her spine.

"Ronnie," she wanted to curl into a ball as a small body came spiraling towards her, a light body slam. Her cousin mumbled incoherently, crying as she nearly hugged her to death.

"Give her some room, squirt," Iris snarled, pulling back on Laura's neckline until she unlatched herself from Ronnie's neck. The young girl sniffled, pouting as she crossed her arms, glaring at the pink haired she-devil. She mumbled some choice words, along with an apology after Moira's stern look, before moving to Ronnie's other side cross-legged.

Ronnie breathed in the air for a solid second before her peace was disrupted by arms strangling her neck in a near-death hug. Iris practically squeezed the life out of her, promised words of death if she ever scared them like that again, a few choice words for the Cullens, and demanding a promise that she'll never go into a vampire's nest without her or Moira with her. She only let go for a moment to pull at one of the pillows under Ronnie's head, snarling as Moira slapped her hands away.

"She would deserve it," she pouted before sulking back to the hospital chair, dragging it over to Ronnie's bedside, chair screeching all the way. She slammed the chair down into place before plopping herself into it, crossing her arms as her feet started to tap the floor.

"So what happened?'

"Uh, a better question would be what didn't happen," she pinched Iris's hand, "Ow, what? It's true," she pouted indignantly.

Moira shook her head, softly smiling at her girls, "The Cullens left, Edward broke up with Bella-" she paused, a frown marring her face,"-and abandoned her in the forest," she could feel the blood leave her face, "but don't worry, some guy from the reservation saved her."

 _Thank the Goddess._

On the one hand, it looked like Bella was safe, on the other hand, she wanted to burn Edward at the stake. She thought Edward was better than this, that he knew better. Breaking up with the girl was one thing, and it may be unnecessary, but overall it was okay, but leaving her in the forest? Edward better hope he never showed his face around Forks again, or else he'll be playing with fire.

 _Don't mess with witches._

She met her aunt's gaze, "so what do we do now?"

-End Scene-

Ok so what this means is that Embry should be appearing soon :D, but first I have to tackle at least a chapter of Bella's depression and how Ronnie and Iris will deal with that, as well as the Cullen's sudden absence.

Anything in _Italics_ are Ronnie's thoughts, anything that's in **_Bold Italics_** is her magic.

The words she speaks for her spells are Latin, I've chosen the translations from Google Translation that I like best, so here are the loose translations (I don't trust Google Translations that much?):

Contego- protect, cover, shield, defend, protect.

Impressio- push, thrust, pressure.

Potestas- authority, power, force, strength, grasp, hold.

Privo- take away, release, liberate.

I really enjoyed writing this chapter, mainly because it shows repercussions for Ronnie's actions. Now, remember, the Cullens have been in Forks for two years, which means for two years Ronnie has withheld from using her magic, this is a big thing in the world of Witches and Warlocks. I had to do this or I was going to go insane XD.

Anyways, thank you to all of my followers, reviewers, and just overall support! It means everything to me.


	9. Update: Hiatus

Hi everyone!

First, I want to apologize for how long it has been since I last updated this story. At first I was going to only take a week off and relax a bit... and then one week turned into two... and then three... and then NaNoWriMo is coming up.

So!

I decided that I want this story to take a completely different direction (one where it would enable me to focus more on my character, her and Iris' life, focus more on her abilities, falling in love with Embry, etc.). Which means all of these chapters will eventually be deleted; but for now they will be staying up until I decide to upload the new work.

With that said, I will hopefully be working on this project alongside my actual work next month (as it will be the story I'm working on for NaNoWriMo this year), so when I do update I will have plenty of chapters for you guys to view (hopefully you guys will like the changes).

Thank you for being patient with me!

\- amessybookshelf


	10. Update: Coming Back!

Hey all! Sorry, it's been so long since I've last updated. A lot of changes have been going on, especially with my actual WIP of Grims Blood. With these changes, I've decided to do a complete overhaul of this story and start from scratch. It will still feature Ronnie as the protagonist, but it won't be the same Ronnie you guys know (Iris will also be featured, but she will be coming later in the story, and nothing like what you've seen before). It will still be an EmbryxOC story, so no worries there!

Some significant changes to look out for:

\- Ronnie is a bit more cynical.

\- Ronnie isn't a high schooler- she is going to be in her early 20s.

\- Aunt Moira will be seen, but not in Forks, and not for a while.

\- The story is going to start around Breaking Dawn (hence the name change of the story- which yes, that is going to be changed as well).

\- A loooooooot more characters are going to be added (now that I've fleshed out my story a lot).

\- The Council is still going to be in the story, but again, much later.

Right now I'm working on the first chapter of the overhaul, and I think it's going pretty well. I'm hoping to start updating with the new chapters once I finish chapter 3, so it might still be a couple weeks before you guys see a new update.

Finally, I want to say thank you. Thank you for your support, for liking Ronnie, for sticking this out with me (especially when I've been so terrible). I hope you join Ronnie on this new adventure, and I hope you love it as much as I do.

Let me know if you have any questions and I'll try to answer some of them for you :)


	11. Update: New Story Is Up!

Hi all! The new story, Breaking Blood, is up! Because I've uploaded the new story, I will be closing this one :( I'm sad to see it go, but also so excited to start this chapter in Ronnie's fanfic life! I hope you guys decide to join her new journey (and her and Embry's love story).

I have also uploaded the story on Archive Of Our Own, so if you prefer to read there, you can find the story under the same title.

Thank you for sticking this out with me for so long!

P.S. I will be deleting this story sometime this week.


End file.
